starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid Breeding Program
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |type=Bio-weapons program |founding= |constitution= |leader=Emil Narud |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Arcturus Mengsk |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion (officially) Amon's Forces (unwittingly) |strength= |special= |capital=''Skygeirr Platform'' |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=Early 2505 |restored= |status=Destroyed }} The 'Hybrid Breeding Program'Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Stukov (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. was a Terran Dominion research program, used to develop protoss/zerg hybrids for use as weapons. These breeding programs were done in conjunction with programs from the Moebius Foundation. History The program had been established by the Second Great War, and was headed by Emil Narud. The hybrids were created through splicing zerg and protoss DNA.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. This was technology that was beyond the scope of terran technology.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Mengsk believed that the hybrids would follow his orders and could be used as weapons, though Alexei Stukov had doubts about this. Valerian Mengsk had knowledge of the involvement of his Moebius Foundation in the creation of the hybrid, but turned a blind eye to it.Neilson, Micky (w), Edouard Guiton (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (November 29, 2016). Nova: The Keep. Blizzard Entertainment. Nova: The Keep Accessed 2016-11-29. Castanar After obtaining classified documents during a raid on Korhal, Raynor's Raiders were led to the Castanar facility. Here they found hybrids being created, with advanced weaponry being tested on them, as well as experiments on zerg. The facility was destroyed after a nearly invincible hybrid was released, and the facility's fusion core destroyed. Jim Raynor was left to wonder how many other similar labs the Dominion was operating.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Skygeirr In the last days of the Second Great War, Sarah Kerrigan brought the Swarm to Ketill at the request of Stukov, in order to destroy the base from which the program operated. Izsha believed that if the hybrids were used when the Swarm attacked Korhal, their attack would fail.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. The Swarm overran the Dominion forces stationed on the base's exteriorBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. and entered its depths, where they encountered Emil Narud,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. a scientist who had also created hybrids through his position in the Moebius Foundation.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Hybrid dominators were released, but destroyed. The platform was laid wasteBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Skygeirr Platform background features (in English). 2013. and Narud defeated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-12. Aftermath With the Dominion's Hybrid Breeding Program destroyed, only the Moebius Foundation's program remained intact. As the hybrids there began to awaken, they enthralled of the scientists of the foundation and security personnel of Moebius Corps, and began to destroy planets of the sector over the course of the End War. However, these facilities too were destroyed when the Daelaam attacked their central breeding operations on Revanscar, ending all hybrid breeding operations throughout the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Charge. (in English). November 10, 2015 References Category:Dominion Armed Forces